


wind waker

by spacetimeabed



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Cute, Other, idk what to tag this, it's just really nice and cute, soft, you spend a day in the apartment with abed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetimeabed/pseuds/spacetimeabed
Summary: You spend an afternoon in the apartment with your best friend playing video games and watching movies.
Relationships: Abed Nadir/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	wind waker

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for grace @/pudination on twitter because i love her and she's very quickly become a close friend of mine but also because i have these kinds of little daydreams every now and then and i thought it'd be nice to write it out with abed as the subject. enjoy!

He opens the door almost immediately when you knock, a practiced but comfortable smile stretching across his face when he sees you.

“Hey, Abed,” you say as you hug him in greeting, “were you, like, waiting for me to get here or something?”

“Yes,” he answers without hesitation. You blush a little and you have to physically stop yourself from doing your happy little shoulder roll you do when you hear something like that. You know he won’t care, and that you shouldn’t care either, but you do anyways.

The apartment is the epitome of cozy. The couch has soft, incredibly warm looking blankets on it and there are two mugs of hot chocolate on the table, both still steaming hot. You hang your coat on a hook and go straight to the couch, neatly removing your shoes once you’re there.

Abed has moved the blanket so he can cover you with it, and you were right. It’s so soft and warm you have to stop yourself from falling asleep right then and there, and you wriggle a little, partially out of happiness and partially just to get comfortable as Abed turns on the television set.

“What are we watching?” you ask.

“Oh, I was gonna play a video game first. It’s always nice to take a break from the usual, even if it’s still sitting in front of a TV, and I remembered that you said you used to watch your sister play video games all the time when you were younger. I thought it’d be comforting.”

“Okay.” You smile really wide and nod at him. This is perfect.

He’s playing _The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker_ , one of your all-time favorite comfort video games. You’re laying back on the couch at first, but within half an hour you sit forward and start telling him exactly where to go because you know this game like the back of your hand and you feel comfortable annoying Abed a little bit because you know he won’t get mad at you.

Once he’s passed a few different levels, he saves the game and changes the TV input to the DVD player. He holds out three movies to you: _Kickpuncher 2, Back to the Future,_ and _Sonic the Hedgehog_. You grab all three of them and reorder them so _Back to the Future_ is on the top and tell him you want to watch all of them. You worry for a moment that Abed might not want to spend the next six hours (minimum!) with you, but he doesn’t even hesitate. He puts the first movie in the player and sits back with you.

The evening goes exactly like you’d like it to go. You watch the movies, laugh at the ridiculous plotlines, all the while stealing glances at Abed as he reacts to the films. By the time the last movie is over, you’ve fallen asleep and your head is resting gently on Abed’s shoulder. He doesn’t move a muscle.

You wake up about an hour past midnight, your head still resting on his shoulder. You shift and rub your eyes.

“Abed?”

“Oh, you’re awake?”

“Yeah. How long was I out?”

“A few hours.”

“Abed!” you look at him in the dim light. “Why didn’t you wake me up when the movie ended?”

He shrugs a little. “You looked peaceful.”

You can’t help but smile. “Wait, were you just sitting there the whole time?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“You said we’re friends.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you liked it <3


End file.
